


The Sleeping Beauty Waltz

by technin



Series: Miraculous [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Classical Music, Crushes, F/M, Nino and Alya dances, Piano Player Adrien, Piano Player Félix, Piano Player Marinette, Teasing, piano playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technin/pseuds/technin
Summary: Félix was too harsh with Marinette, and Adrien went to cheer her up with the piano. Which, in the end made Félix and Marinette make up, and maybe even becoming close.





	The Sleeping Beauty Waltz

If Marinette was to be honest, she isn't sure on why Adrien dragged her to the music room with a large grin on his face. In fact, Alya and Nino are there as well, standing and waiting for her with their own smiles. Adrien found her at a bad time, and noticing her upset mood dragged her here. She tried talking to Félix again, only for him to coldly and rudely shut her down. Adrien unzipped his bag and pulled out a thin blue book and waved it to her slightly. "What's this for?" Marinette asked, raising an eyebrow to the blond. He smiled to her and opened the book, flipping through the pages. "Alya told me you used to play piano when you were younger,"he told her, immediately making Marinette's cheeks flare up in a bright red and shot Alya an accusing look to which she only playfully shrugged to. "Um, ye- yeah.. I, uh.. used to." She mumbled, bringing up her hands to poke her fingers together.

Adrien only gave her a smile, putting the open book on the holder and moved to sit on the bench. "I thought something nostalgic could cheer you up." Adrien told her, making a small smile grow on Marinette's face. Alya gave a questioning look to her friend, but then sighed. "Did Félix say something harsh again?" Nino frowned at that and turned to Marinette for an answer. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment but gave a sheepish nod, then shrugged. "I'm a bit used to it." She told her friends. "I wish he wasn't so harsh though.." She muttered, getting a sympathetic smile from Adrien. He then patted the spot next to him on the stool. "Come on," he told her. She hesitated, but then walked over to the stool and slid beside him. If this was earlier in the year, she would've been so nervous at the thought of sitting next to Adrien and playing the piano together, but surprisingly, she actually got over him, only for his brother to get her heart. Something about Félix just draws Marinette to him.

Marinette shook of the thoughts and looked up to the score, her eyebrows furrowing at the title. "Sleeping Beauty Waltz?" She asked turning towards the blond who nodded. "I was thinking we could play for the lovely couple over there," he said, giving Alya and Nino a nod who blushed slightly. Marinette gave her friends a smile, then nodded to Adrien. "Okay, but I haven't played the piano in like, years." She warned with a small giggle. Adrien smiled to her as she cracked her knuckles. "I'm sure it'll come back to you." He softly told her, getting a nod from the bluenette as she put her fingers on her keys and looked over to Adrien, waiting for him to do the same. With Marinette being on his right, she had to play the main melody with him playing the back up melody. She gave him a smile when he put his fingers on the keys.

 

* * *

 

Félix knew he was a bit too harsh on Marinette, with how the smile quickly fell off of her face he immediately knew he went too far, but didn't have it in him to apologize, like it was supposed to be his punishment on seeing the hurt look on her face. But at this exact moment, Félix was struggling on not shoving Plagg down the toilet with his loud cackling. "You-" his words got caught off with another snort and loud cackling. Félix glared to Plagg through the mirror, but tried his best to ignore the kwami and continued to wash his hands. Félix pulled his bag off of the counter and left the bathroom with Plagg laughing out a complain to stop.

Félix was very tempted to slam the door in his face, but huffed out a sigh and waited until Plagg left the bathroom. Plagg cleared his throat, meeting Félix's glaring gaze. 'I'm calm." He said. "I'm calm.." he repeated, making Felix roll his eyes and continue walking ahead with Plagg not far behind. "Why did you have to be rude to Buginette?" Plagg asked, making Félix stop and giving him a questioning look. "Buginette?" He repeated. Plagg swallowed nervously and gave a weak laugh. "Just a-.. small nickname." Félix furrowed his eyebrows. "Why do you have to give her a nickname?" He asked. "Marinette isn't a hard name to pronounce."

"A name you certainly love," Plagg shot back, trying to get the attention off of him. He almost cackled again at how Félix's cheeks tainted a light pink, but glared at the kwami. "I do not." He denied, moving his gaze away from Plagg and continued ahead. "Sure you don't." Plagg sarcastically muttered, ignoring the glare shot is way. "but why did you have to be so rude to her?" He asked away, moving over to Félix's shoulder. "All she wanted was to spend some time with you." He noticed how Félix's frown deepened. "I'm sure she's only trying to pretend to get to the money." Plagg deadpanned to his holder. "And do you really think sweet, innocent Marinette is like that?" A smirk grew on Plagg's face when Félix stopped to a halt, his gaze fixed to the ground. "..no." he mumbled.

"Then why shoot her down?"

Félix sighed, shaking his head and continuing on. Plagg sighed this time and went after him. "i'm just saying if-" he stopped himself, his ears twitching. "I hear a piano." He mumbled, making Félix turn around. "Adrien probably went to the music room." Plagg gave a small nod and turned to his holder. "Want to go find him?" He asked, getting a hesitant nod from Félix. Plagg nodded and began leading the way.

* * *

 

When he did get the music room, he recognized the song, but The Sleeping Beauty Waltz is a duet, so someone was playing with him, and with the faint giggles coming from the room he had a small bad feeling in his gut. But Plagg only told Félix slight encouraging words, well, his definition of encouraging. Hesitantly we walked to the doorway and looked into the room, his lips pursed at the sight. Adrien was indeed sitting at the piano, but Marinette was beside him, a large smile on her face with her eyes trained on their dancing friends. Adrien's green eyes pulled away from the piano and met Félix's grey-blue eyes. He didn't say anything, but Félix saw his eyes falling back onto the keyboard with his playing slowing down. Surprisingly, to Félix that is, Marinette immediately looked over to Adrien showing her confusion to the blond and her playing came to a stop, making their friends stop dancing and look over to the grand piano. 

Adrien looked over to the doorway and gave Felix a smile. "Hey Félix!" He greeted. He could've sworn Marinette flinched at his name. Felix gave his brother a small nod, ignoring the glare Alya was giving him. Marinette turned to her friend, loudly clearing her throat and giving Alya her own glare. Adrien turned to Marinette, giving her a smile, making Felix frown. "Do you guys want to walk with us to the entrance?" He asked, Marinette gave a small smile to him. "Sure." Adrien picked up his bag, zipping it up and walked over to Nino, immediately starting a conversation and walked out of the music room. Alya gave a hesitant glance to Marinette who gave a small shrug to her. Alya sighed and followed the two boys out of the room. Marinette's eyes fell back to the piano, an almost longing look in her eyes.

Félix walked into the music room a bit, his eyes falling onto the girl. "I didn't know you could play piano." He spoke up. Marinette flashed him a glance and leaned under the piano to pick up her bag. "You never gave me the chance to tell you." She quietly mumbled, only making Félix's guilt grow. His lips pursed and averted his eyes while a hand went up to his neck and rubbed the side of it. "I.. I'm sorry about that." he muttered to her, only glancing over to her to see her mouth fall agape. Marinette smiled, turning back to the piano. "It's okay." she told him, looking up to the music book. "I kinda knew you didn't mean to be so harsh." Félix looked over to her, giving her a questioning look. "You looked like you regretted being harsh." She added, glancing over to the blond and gave him a small smile.

Marinette moved her bag beside the bench and put her left hand onto the keys, gently hitting some random keys. "I think I may start playing the piano again." She muttered aloud, then turned to Félix. "Do you want to play?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. "The piano?" She nodded.

"What would I even play?" He asked, walking over to the bench, ignoring how his face warmed up slightly when Marinette smiled to him. "Sleeping Beauty Waltz." She replied and began playing the beginning. His lips pursed and his eyes stayed trained on her fingers hitting the notes. A small sigh fell from his mouth and slid onto the bench right beside her. Marinette smiled to him, her playing came to a halt and waited for him.

Once Félix brought his hands up to the keys, the both of them immediately started playing.

Plagg wiggled his way out of Félix's back and looked over when he saw Tikki pop out of the pink bag. The both of them moved onto the bench and sat behind their holder.

Marinette's phone vibrated on her lap, making her look down only for her face to flush even more when a text popped up saying,  _"You two better dance to that song at your wedding ;)"_


End file.
